Killer Instinct
by SpecialAgentSloane
Summary: A oneshot detailing combat practice between Clary and Jace. It's rated T because it's sorta suggestive. Ah, well. What is a Mortal Instruments story without steamy sexiness? Regardless, I hope you enjoy the story.


**Mortal Instruments: Killer Instinct (a fanfic)**

**By: SpecialAgentSloane**

**A/N: Lalala. Oneshot fun. Not especially fluffy. More like dangerous/badass and such. OKAY let's do this bitch.**

**Read on, young fictionettes! xx**

* * *

><p>There was a sick satisfaction that came with fighting against Jace.<p>

Clary took a deep breath and bit her lip, her eyes raking over Jace's body: up, down, and up again to his beautiful golden eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

Jace looked smug, but his eyes showed a flicker of uncertainty. How could they do this without her ending up hurt? He would have to be careful.

"Jace." Clary said, snapping him out of his thoughts. Usually, it wasn't this hard for her to keep his attention. "Ready?"

"I should be asking you that, little girl," Jace sniggered. "Can you handle it?"

It was Clary's turn to laugh. "You are so full of yourself."

"Take your stance," Jace said, eyeing her closely. He checked her footing, trying not to get distracted by the rest of her body.

Clary crouched slightly, arms held loosely in front of her face in fists.

Jace nodded. "Good, protect your face and keep your arms tight to your body."

"Got it," Clary said.

Jace took a similar stance to hers. "Your move." He waited a moment, not particularly watchful. She couldn't beat him in a fight; they'd sparred countless times, and he always came out victorious, no matter how close she thoughtshe came to winning.

Clary lunged.

Jace pivoted slightly and used her momentum to throw her behind him, spinning to face her once more.

"Again," Jace said.

Clary jumped to her feet. Though she had only recently started her training, her natural abilities – those of a shadowhunter – gave her skill, but not an advantage.

She slid forward, her feet brushing against the mat but not leaving it. She faked a punch to his stomach and sent a palmstrike toward his Adam's apple.

Jace caught her wrist and pulled her against him, spinning her so her back was to his chest, his arm around her neck in a potentially fatal hold.

Clary elbowed him in the stomach while slipping one of her legs through his, jerking it so it hit the back of his knee, knocking him off balance.

She got behind him and jumped on his back, using an arm to hold on while also choking him.

He flipped her effortlessly onto the mat.

Clary growled in frustration.

"Better," Jace said, not even short of breath. "And again."

Clary spun and attacked with a jump back kick, letting out a yell as she did so.

Jace evaded it and grabbed her. They were chest to chest and Jace had his arms around her, pinning her hands together behind her back, straining her shoulders uncomfortably.

"You're getting careless," Jace hissed in her ear, wrenching his hands away from her. "What would happen if you did that in a fight?"

Clary scowled, brushing loose strands of her fiery red hair out of her face. "You never let me patrol with you, so it doesn't matter!"

"I don't let you fight because you aren't ready!" he exclaimed. _I don't let you fight because I don't want to lose you._

"I've helped us win battles before," Clary snapped.

Jace scowled. "Again."

This time, it was he who attacked.

Clary bent backwards, getting so low her hair brushed the floor. Jace hit the ground on his shoulder and used his momentum to roll fluidly back to his feet in a low cat-stance.

He attacked again, and Clary met his punch with her forearm, knocking it away before his fist could make contact with her face.

"Don't fight to win," Jace instructed, delivering blow after blow. "Show me you know how to survive."

Clary ducked and spun and blocked, doing anything she could to avoid his blows.

Finally, he managed to make contact with a kick that sent her flying onto her back, the air knocked out of her.

Jace pushed her back to the ground, but Clary refused to lose.

They rolled, and now it was a fight for dominance, for power.

"Aren't you gonna give up?" Jace asked, gritting his teeth as he tried to pin Clary's flailing arms.

Clary ignored him, and fell limp. His hands held her wrists above her head in a vice-like grip against the mat.

Their eyes locked, his gold ones meeting her blue.

They were breathing hard, panting and taking each other's air.

He kissed her, and she met his lips with the same force he used. His hands moved from her wrists, instead threading in her hair, his other resting against her hip.

Clary pulled his lip between her teeth, and he groaned. She put her legs above his hips, pulling his pelvis against hers and –

- Jace stared up at her from where he lay on his back with a knife against his neck, eyes wide with shock.

Clary smirked.

"I win."


End file.
